


Mirumo vapes

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Gen, Vape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirumo vapes you can't fight this also matsumae is lovely as always </p>
<p>this is a joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirumo vapes

Matsumae sensed something was amiss. Her alert eyes were scanning the main areas of the house. Nothing visible seemed off yet, but she swore she could smell something unusual. 

Trusting her nose, she followed the trail. Her thoughts were trained on security and her family's safety. Whatever was causing this disruption was going to be dealt with swiftly by her able hands.

With a sharp inhale, Matsumae stopped in her tracks as she realized the source of the aroma. It was wafting across the manor from Mirumo Tsukiyama's room.

Matsumae worried for his health, wondering what could be happening, before refocusing her mind and stepping forward. Her nimble fingers gripped the doorknob and twisted it.

"Mirumo-sama?" She called. She was met with a thick cloud of sweet-smelling vapor, clouding her eyes and nose.

Not hesitating, Matsumae walked forward, trying to clear some air. 

Finally, a small area around her head was cleared, and Matsumae could see a sight she certainly didn't expect.

Mirumo was sitting with one legged crossed in his plush chair, his hand holding a metal pen. He opened his mouth and billows of grey vapor added to the poor visibility.

"Ah, Matsumae! I didn't know you came in, I apologize for my rudeness." He nodded and beckoned her forward.

"Um, sir...Excuse my forwardness, but what are you doing?" Her tone was curious.

"Oh, this here is a vape pen!" Mirumo held up the metal device and gave it a shake for emphasis. He gave a smile. "It is quite enjoyable." 

"...Vape pen?" Matsumae was more confused than ever. 

"Yes, I heard from Chie that this is something the young folks are into. I thought I would give it a shot and it is actually quite therapeutic." Mirumo blew some smoke rings, which floated idly towards Matsumae.

"Plus, it looks very cool." He finished. 

Matsumae felt the stress leave her body and exhaled. "Ah, I see. I apologize for interrupting you, but I am glad you are having fun." She nodded and started towards the door.

"Oh, wait!" Mirumo sang. She turned around and he held up the pen. "Do you wish to give it a try?"

Matsumae couldn't refuse and shook her head. Her family was probably considered odd, but she would never trade them for anything.


End file.
